Questions: a pirika and ren story
by angel-in-the-frame
Summary: [oneshot]There were always 3 special questions Pirika wanted Ren to answer.One day, after buying him some peach buns, she asks him. [did not plagerize! stop with the accusations!] PLEASE R


**Questions **

**By: angel-in-the-frame**

_**Legend: **_

"Text here"talking 

'Text here'thoughts

_Text_flashback/dream

Text heresound effects

"Aaaaa…"

Pirika stared in amazement as she watched the baker pull the delicious looking peach buns from the oven. They looked absolutely PERFECT! Her nose wiggled as the fresh sent of freshly baked peach buns reached her nose. 'Perfect…. he'll love them, I hope…' Pirika thought.

"Thank-you so much Baker-san!" Pirika giggled.

"No problem Pirika-chan. I hope _he_ enjoys them!" the baker replied.

She blushed as the baker emphasized _he_. She had told him way too much…. Pirika paid the baker as he handed her the warm paper bag of peach buns. They were _his_ favorite. He better appreciate them! As she walked out the door, Pirika saw a little girl coming up towards her. It was Miaka, Baker-san's young daughter.

"PIRIKA-NIISAN!" Miaka giggled. Miaka wore a cute smile on her fragile looking face. Miaka was a very smart girl. On Saturdays, she went to school to help tutor other kids in her class. 'Such a little angel…' Pirika thought.

Pirika smiled at her. Miaka reminded Pirika of herself when she was little…

**Flashback….**

_Pirika was a little girl then, at the age of 11, she was very smart for her age…_

_Pirika was told that she was to skip a grade; she would be transferred from grade 6 to a grade 7 classroom- Mr.Obanara's class. She was very nervous, being the youngest, and possibly the smartest. _

"_Class, this is Pirika Usui." Mr. Obanara said. "Please help her feel welcomed!" _

_Pirika looked at her new classmates. The boys all looked at her with a bored expression on their faces; and the girls acted as if she wasn't even there. Though she was able to make out 3 familiar faces in the crowd- her oniichan, Horohoro, was among the three, Tamao, the girlfriend of her brother was there also, and Ren Tao, the Chinese boy, and best friend of her oniichan was among the three as well._

"_ONIICHAN!" Pirika giggled. _

_Pirika smiled as she walked over to the empty desk in between Tamao and Ren. Horohoro was behind her. Pirika smiled to herself, she would be fine…! _

**End of Flashback…**

It was Miaka's giggle that really caused Pirika to remember. Pirika then reached into the steaming bag of bread.

"Here you go Miaka-chan!" Pirika offered.

"Wooowwww!" Miaka giggled. "Thank-you sooooo much!" Miaka happily took the bun and took a big bite. "Buh-bye!" she said, and walked into the bakery.

……………………………

The blue-haired teenager walked slowly through the streets…

'I went all the way here to think! How stupid. Well, at least I was able to find these delicious peach buns!' Pirika thought.

A bus stop then came to sight.

'Ughh…. I'm 16, and I STILL didn't get my license….' Pirika scolded herself. With a car, Pirika would be able to get around more.

She sighed. That's when she heard a familiar voice call for her.

"Pirika!" yelled the voice.

Pirika turned around. A limousine pulled up in front of her. The window then slid down to reveal green hair. It was Jun Tao. Ren's older sister.

"Ohh! Jun-niisan! What are you doing here?" Pirika asked.

"Just driving around with Pailong." Jun replied. "But, what are you doing here? You know, Horo went BALISTC when he found out you didn't walk home with Ren." She explained.

'Oh no...'Pirika thought. 'I'm in trouble now…' "I see…I guess I should get going then." Pirika said. Pirika then turned around to walk to the nearby bus stop. She was about to take her first step when Jun started yelling.

"Nonsense! I'll give you a ride!" offered Jun. "Well…. okay. Thank-you sooooo much Jun-niisan!" Pirika gave a smile and quickly scurried into the limo.

……………………………..

At times, car rides would make Pirika sleepy. She felt like a kid when this happened. But she couldn't help it! Soon, Pirika fell asleep, with her head leaned on the window.

**In her dream**

**---Flashback…**

_Pirika lightly tapped her pencil on the desk beside her. She was so bored. The work they were doing at the moment was so easy. She already knew this stuff. She thought grade 7 would be a little more challenging. _

"_Would you stop that? It so annoying!" A voice said beside Pirika. She looked to her side, to find a very annoyed Ren staring back at her with his fierce, golden eyes. _

"_Umm, sorry Ren-kun…" apologized Pirika. 'His eyes….' she thought. Pirika then began to stare…_

"_What the hell are you staring at!" Ren snapped. _

"_Aaaa…. nothing…nothing…heh heh…" Pirika laughed. _

_That was when Pirika started to realize that her feelings for the boy were starting to grow. Day by day, Pirika looked at Ren more often, talked to him more, and even annoyed him more then before. _

………………

"_Ah ha ha ha! Ren-kuun! You got a C on your test! Ah ha ha!" Pirika teased. Ren just groaned. 'Heh heh!' Pirika giggled. "You're free to ask me questions next time! I'll even help you with your homework!" Pirika said. _

"_Whatever." said Ren. _

………………

_Who knew that in about 5 years time, Pirika and Ren would start dating? _

"_YOU WHAT?" Horohoro screamed. _

"_Shut up Boroboro." Ren said. _

"_Uggggghhhhh! What the hell! PIRIKA!" He yelled once more. _

"_Uhhh…Oniichan, I'm 16, I can date right?" Pirika asked. Horo just stood there in silence. "Well, you said I could, soooo, I asked Ren-kun out…" Pirika explained. Silence…_

_Horohoro just stomped off into another room, mumbling to himself. _

"_Dammit…" _

**End Dream**

Pirika awoke to find herself, still in Jun's car. 'Hmm…. yes, that was only a few weeks ago.' she thought.

Yes, the --Ren and Pirika started dating-- thing just started about a month ago. Horo was still pissed about the whole epidemic, but he was getting used to it now.

'Ren and I ARE going out…but, we haven't done anything special, just gone on a few dates. He hasn't even asked me if I wanted to his girlfriend!' Pirika said to herself. 'Perhaps he doesn't love me like I love him…' she thought doubtfully.

"I must ask him the questions that I've always wanted answered…" Pirika told herself quietly.

Jun turned to Pirika and smiled.

'Interesting….' Jun thought.

……………………………..

They arrived at the house about a half and hour later.

"Sorry it took sort of long." Jun apologized.

"No problem!" Pirika said. "Thanks again Jun-niisan!"

………………………………

Pirika walked slowly into the onsen in which she lived in, along with: the owners of the house-Yoh and Anna, her oniichan- Horohoro, his girlfriend-Tamao, and her "boyfriend" (well not yet….)- Ren.

Pirika slowly tip toed through the hall, when she suddenly heard a familiar laugh.

"AH HA HA HA!" it was the annoying laugh of her oniichan.

Pirika took a peak in the room in which she heard her brother's laugh--the kitchen.

There stood Horohoro laughing like a maniac at a very embarrassed looking Tamao. Beside Tamao was Yoh, with a big pink-colored stain on his shirt. Beside Yoh was Anna, staring at Horohoro, with a VERY annoyed expression on her face.

"You look like you did a belly flop on a pile of strawberries! Ah ha ha ha ha ha…!" laughed Horo.

"Ha ha. I do!" laughed Yoh, while scratching his head in confusion. 'He's really messing up his brown hair…heh heh! Yoh-sempai put pink stuff on his hair!' thought Pirika.

"I'm sooo sorry Yoh-sempai! It was all my fault!" apologized Tamao. She quickly pulled her pink hair back with a headband and ran to the kitchen to get something to help Yoh.

Horohoro just laughed and laughed. "Tamao-chan! Ha ha. She threw a piece of watermelon at you! Ah ha ha!" laughed Horo. "Anna-san. May I ask you a question?"

Anna stood silently. The annoyed expression was still on her face.

"What do you think? Doesn't pink suit Yoh--your husband-- just perfectly! Ah ha ha ha!" said Horo.

Yoh, Anna and Pirika sweat dropped.

'Oniichan…' Pirika said as she shook her head in shame. She loved her onnichan so much, she was proud of him too. But at times like these…

PWAK!

Pirika looked back to see her blue-haired brother on the ground with a gigantic slap mark on his cheek. Anna had given him one of her super-slaps.

Pirika sighed. 'Now to find Ren-kun.'

……………………………….

She walked over to the screen door that separated the backyard from the house. 'Here I go…' she said to herself.

Whoooooooosh!

Sweat drop.

'Whoa, that door is loud….' Pirika thought. She then turned to the porch to find her beloved sitting down.

She walked slowly to the figure she saw in front of her. It was Ren; he sat quietly on the porch, looking up at the stars.

"Uhh…Ren-kun?" asked Pirika.

Silence…

"Ren-kun?" she repeated.

"What the hell took you so long?" Ren asked quietly. He stood up, and turned to face her. He had a serious expression on his face. "I was worried…" He whispered.

"Ren-kun…" Pirika said. "I…." Pirika handed him the bag of peach buns. "I was, well thinking," she explained. "and lost track of time. I bought you peach buns-- your favorite!" Pirika added.

Ren just stared at Pirika. "Pft…whatever. Just don't run away --or whatever--like that again." Ren said.

"Okay…. but, I was wondering if I could ask you some…umm, questions…" Pirika asked.

"Hmmm?" Ren asked as he took a bite of a peach bun.

"Ren-kun, I wanna know…" she began. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Ren stared at the girl front of him. 'Wha...?' he thought.

"No…" he answered quietly.

Pirika stared at Ren in confusion.

"Do…do you even like me Ren-kun?" Pirika asked hopefully.

"No." Ren simply said.

Pirika felt her eyes water. 'No, don't cry in front of Ren-kun.' Pirika told herself.

"Ren-kun…If I left you, right now, --or ever left you--, would you…would you cry?" Pirika asked.

"…No." Ren replied.

Teardrops fell out of Pirika's eyes. She knew what that meant; she knew that it was over.

"I see," she said as she wiped a few tears. "Then, I guess, this is goodbye?"

Pirika turned on her heel and ran pass the (opened) screen door. She did not dare look back at the man she loved.

She passed the kitchen and heard the call of her onnichan.

"Pirika? What happened? PIRIKA!" he called.

Pirika just ignored her brother's cries.

As Pirika arrived at the front door of the onsen, she felt someone hug her…hug her from behind. Pirika immediately knew who it was; she recognized _his_ touch.

"Pirika…" the voice whispered.

Pirika bowed her head lightly. Now what? Was Ren going to break her heart even more?

"Ren-kun…please, just-" Pirika started.

"I'm sorry." Ren apologized. "Let me…explain." He asked.

Silence

"Pirika…I don't think your PRETTY…" Ren said. "I think…I think you're BEAUTIFUL."

'What?' Pirika asked herself.

"I…I don't LIKE you Pirika. I…L-LOVE you Pirika." Ren whispered.

A small smile appeared on Pirika's face. "Ren…"

"And, Pirika…If you left me, I wouldn't CRY. I would DIE." Ren said. He looked up at Pirika. "Pirika…"

Pirika stared at Ren. The smile on her face was now a giant grin.

"I Love you too Ren!" Pirika whispered. She then leaned in, and gave Ren a peck on the lips. Ren smiled as he gave Pirika a tight embrace.

"I love you Pirika." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

C'mon. Give me props or something! That was my first fic! LOL

Well, don't blame me if it wasn't that good. But I like it, so that's all that matters right?

**Jap-words:**

-Oniichan--big brother

-Niisan--big sister

-Onsen--what they call Yoh and Anna's house

-San--suffix for mr./mrs

-Kun--suffix used for male friends or whatever…-chan is for girls

-Sempai--suffix for older classmate


End file.
